1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a resaw for splitting wood and, in particular, to a resaw that automatically adjusts itself to wood of various sizes within a predetermined size range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to have resaws for splitting wood but the resaws are not automatically adjustable for wood of various widths and, with many prior resaws, the saw must be shut down and adjusted when the width of the wood being split changes. This necessitates the sorting of the wood according to size before it is placed into the resaw. Band saws are sometimes used as resaws but band saws have a very expensive blade, they tend to be noisy and often break down. Further, previous resaws are not designed so that the blade or blades can be replaced or changed quickly. In addition, previous resaws do not operate with a narrow kerf thereby wasting more of the wood being split as sawdust.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a resaw for splitting wood, said resaw being automatically adjustable and capable of processing wood of various sizes within a predetermined size range without interrupting the sawing process for changes in the size of the wood.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a resaw for splitting wood, said resaw having a rotatable fence for urging the wood through said resaw.